1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to imager related guides, and more particularly, to image intensifier related guides.
2. Description of Related Art
In many procedures including medical related procedures imagers, such as electromagnetic based image intensifiers may be employed to localize or isolate points or planes of interest. The resultant images (generated by the imager(s)) may be used to place one or more objects near or adjacent the point(s) or plane(s) of interest. It is desirable to be able to employ the imager to actively aid in the placement of the object(s). The present invention provides such a system and method.